


Selfish Intentions

by onoheiwa



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlock wasn't trying to save the world. No, he was selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> That song-fic challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and write something inspired by the song that pops up. This is what came out during the seven minutes of Zach Hemsey's "The Way."

He had convinced them, convinced every crew member that ever sailed on his ship, that the whole reason they were on this mission to reset the Genesis Clock was to go back and change history, was to stop humanity from leaving its beloved Earth, to prevent the Homecoming War, to do better a second time around and hopefully use the new start to make a new history, one without so much death and loss. They followed their captain because he had offered hope, a light at the end of an endless, dark tunnel; something to reach for, a truth to believe in.

He had them all fooled, the lot of them. He did not do this for humanity, he never had. He had searched the universe, scoured every nook and cranny for an answer to his guilt, for a way to redeem his own mistakes. The rest of the world be damned, he could not stand to look at his own face in the mirror. All he saw were scars and mistakes and an empty eye socket where an honorable and trustworthy gaze should have been.

Gaia was right to hunt him, he had destroyed everything and all they had done was try to protect the dreams of the human race, continue giving them something to hope for, to live for. Corruption and deceit may have marred it, but he understood their motives; in the beginning, their goal had been just and their intentions good. He had only ever wanted to serve himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
